


Reflection

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror-sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Noctis isn't sure if Ignis has athingfor mirrors or if he's just trying to make him feel better. Either way, he's on his knees and his reflection looks debauched as hell. He can only imagine what his father would say if he could see him likethis.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Look, all I'm saying is that they _cannot_ just have Ignis say certain things in that voice of his and not expect my mind to take it to dirty places. So for my tenth fic, I finally venture into writing IgNoct. Shamelessly.

“ Watch yourself Noct,” 

Noctis found that demand to be incredibly difficult to comply with. Because Ignis was balls deep in him with one hand wrapped around his cock, and all Noctis wanted to do was _enjoy himself_. 

Sharp teeth nipped at the soft skin just under his ear, even as a hand came up to rest just under his jaw. He felt the other man’s long fingers tighten just slightly even as his thumb brushed gently over the corner of his jaw. 

Ignis stilled his hips, the bastard, as if the way Noctis was clenched up wasn’t appealing enough to keep him going. Noctis groaned in complaint and attempted to grind back against his lover, to try and rock himself just enough against the cock in him to grind against his prostate. Unfortunately Ignis’ hand left his dick to wrap around his waist. 

Noctis whined. Ignis soundly ignored the noise, and _waited_. 

Noctis opened his eyes finally, just to glare blearily at Ignis’ reflection in the mirror. He wasn’t sure if he damned the moment he’d opened his mouth to bitch about Gladio’s comments or not. 

It was never ending with the guy, always going on about how Noctis’ body was puny and his muscles small and just-ugh. It was enough to drive anyone to the point of ranting in frustration. Ignis had taken his frustration as a sign to prove something that Noctis still wasn’t sure about. 

Probably something sentimental. It was stupid, really. 

Ignis smirked at him in the mirror and Noctis frowned harder, in retaliation. Partially because the adviser looked smug, but also because his lover was beautiful. Sleek and powerful, and he’d yet to remove his glasses even as they’d slid down his nose. 

Noctis was pressed with his back to Ignis’ front, on his knees with thighs spread almost painfully wide. He was naked, and the red flush of his aching erection was particularly eye-catching, almost as much as the blush on his cheeks. 

Ignis was behind him, watching him take them in. His cock was buried in Noctis, and he’d tugged him almost onto his lap. Until a few moments ago, Noctis had braced his hands against the full-sized mirror in Ignis’ bedroom as they’d moved together in writhing pleasure. 

“ This the part where you say something sentimental?” Noctis asked, and clenched tighter around Ignis, just to hear the way the man sucked in a sharp breath at the action. 

“ Sentimental?” Ignis asked dryly, even as he moved his hand until the pad of his thumb could press against Noctis full bottom lip. He pressed a kiss against his shoulder, tenderly almost. 

“ No,” the man confessed with a wicked look thrown at him, “ no, this is purely self-indulgent.” 

With those words, he rocked forward again, and Noctis grunted at the teasing feeling of Ignis’ cock as it brushed against his prostate. The arm that had been wrapped around his waist fell away, and long pianist-like fingers curling around his dick again. 

Noctis felt his eyes start to slide closed again at the pleasure, teeth sank into his bottom lip and fought back the whimper that built in his throat as his lover tugged at his erection even as he pressed deeper into him. 

Ignis’ free hand came down, and pinched one of his nipples painfully hard. 

Noctis yelped, and jerked in his lover’s hold at the feeling and his eyes snapped back open. At the same time, Ignis’ hips snapped forward in quick succession and Noctis _wailed_ when the movement made pleasure erupt like lightening along his nerves. 

His gaze was locked onto the figures in the mirror, the pair of them. The way Ignis’ face was flushed high with lust and the way Noctis could see and feel the way his muscles flexed against him. He could definitely understand the appeal it might hold. 

Noctis squirmed and his thighs trembled from the strain on them and the way Ignis seemed to unerringly nail his prostate. It wasn’t fair how well the other man knew his body, and it _really, really_ wasn’t fair that his adviser knew exactly how to turn him on in the worst ways. 

Ignis made an annoyed sound when Noctis’ head caught him on the jaw briefly, and he urged the Prince forward again, until surprisingly large hands were braced against the smooth surface again. Ignis shifted for better leverage, and rolled his hips shallowly against the younger man. 

It gave Noctis a chance to catch his breath briefly. 

Both of them were on their knees at this point, almost straining to reach even higher. 

“ Ignis-“ he started, only for the other man to slam home again, hard enough that it felt like someone had punched the air out of his lungs almost painfully. Noctis might have yelled something incoherent at the feeling, and tears of pleasure bit at the back of his eyes. 

With every thrust, Ignis groaned in a way that was unmistakable, and Noctis could only take the pounding for what it was. 

“Noct-“ Ignis panted against his shoulder, “ Noctis!” 

It was a little gratifying to know that the man loved to hear the way Noctis sounded at full volume, that he didn’t tell him to tone it down or to muffle himself. 

In the mirror he could see what a sight they made. Noctis thought he looked like a fucking mess. His hair was a mess, his face flushed with glazed eyes. His mouth was parted and lips swollen as he panted and whined. He had a few, bold hickeys along his chest, and he had a feeling that he’d have at least a few bruises on his hips. 

It felt odd to see himself from the outside. To see the way his face flushed and his eyes fluttered with each thrust of Ignis’ hips. Not to mention the obscene way that his cock jerked with their movements, even in the firm grip of Ignis’ hand, the way pre-come drooled from the slit onto the dark carpet. 

He looked debauched. If his father could see him, oh the things he’d say. 

“ I knew,” Ignis muttered huskily, “ you’d love to look at yourself.” 

The words drew Noctis’ eyes to Ignis’ in the mirror, and moaned softly in response. The moment he met his gaze, Noctis saw as well as felt the man’s lips graze the shell of his ear, and it made him shudder from head to toe. 

“ Would you like to see yourself come, Highness?”

He bit lightly at the lobe, and Noctis gasped. He wasn’t sure if it was at the words or the actions. Either way he saw his reflection nod, even when he wasn’t sure if it was he who did it. More than he wanted to come himself, he wanted to see Ignis’ face too. 

Ignis hummed his approval and set about making happen. 

Noctis’ world narrowed to the feeling of Ignis as he alternated between grinding his cock against his prostate and teasing him with a punishing and perfect pace. That wasn’t to mention the way it felt like the man tried to wring his very soul out of his _dick_ with every skillful twist of his wrist and hand. 

He was sure he was hollering Ignis’ name, pleading with him, begging him. His fingers clawed against glass, and a tear or two streaked down his cheek at the sensations that felt like they burned his nerves. 

“ Ig-Igni- _Ignis_!” he half-sobbed, “ gonna- fuck! Need to-!” he wasn’t sure what he begged for, he just knew he was going to come, and it was going to be soon. 

“ I know -!“ Ignis growled, and pressed tight against him, “ I can feel you,” he said, “you’re getting tighter and tighter you know.” His voice sounded almost as wrecked as Noct felt, and that was a little bit of a soothing balm on his pride. 

Ignis squeezed his cock just a little tighter, and Noctis felt his balls draw tight, his breath hitch, and then there was nothing but bliss. 

He knew he screamed Ignis’ name. He knew it because he felt the man’s cock twitch in him and Ignis pressed innumerable kisses against his shoulder and neck. He whimpered as he realized the other man hadn’t stopped fucking into him yet either. 

The hand on his cock worked him through his orgasm until he was whining at the sensitivity. Then that hand fell to his hip, to join the other. 

It took one, two, three more proper thrusts before he felt Ignis spill into him. Noctis moaned at the reverent way the man gasped his name. He shifted his hips in the tight grip slightly at the wet heat that filled him. 

Whimpered. Savored the feeling. Watched the blush bloom on his cheeks when he realized just how very much he liked the idea of feeling used and filled. 

This had been impulsive, and he was going to have cum stains on his carpet unless Ignis got them out somehow, and he was glad he didn’t have somewhere else to be at the moment. Walking around wet and used was hot, but honestly, not worth it at the end of the day most of the time. 

Ignis slowly pulled out as he came down from the high of orgasm. Noctis hissed slightly at the feeling. 

Somehow, they managed to make it to the bed that had been less than ten feet away the entire time. They could have fucked on the bed, but no, Ignis had to see him come on the fucking mirror. 

Fuck, but it’d been hot. 

“ Gonna make a mess,” Noctis pointed out, not all that urgently. He yawned. 

He could feel the warmth sliding out of him, and it’d make a mess of his sheets he knew. Noctis clenched himself just a little tighter to try and preserve the feeling of it. His inner thighs were probably already a mess. 

Ignis hummed softly, and brushed some of his bangs off his forehead to press a kiss against his sweat-dampened skin. Deftly, he had lifted Noctis’ top leg, fingers swiping through the mess that decorated the skin there, gathering the cum on long fingers. 

“ Not immediately,” Ignis promised.

That was right before the man sank two fingers into his far-too tender hole, with a vulgar noise, almost tenderly. Pushed some of the cum back right where it had been, sloppily. 

“Wh-what was the point of that?” Noctis finally managed, and swallowed hard. He could still feel Ignis’ fingers in him. He buried his face half-way into the pillow sulkily to hide the way the blush rode on his cheeks. 

Ignis made a quiet noise, and Noctis knew the man well enough to hear embarrassment in it. 

“ Your passion, no matter the reasoning, never fails to incite certain responses in me.” 

Noctis stared blankly for a moment, before he realized. Earlier. Earlier, he’d been ranting, loud and angry as could be. In fact, that was when Ignis had more or less jumped his bones in front of the mirror. Then, he snorted softly, a laugh that trailed off into a gasped groan. 

“ Me bitching about Gladio and his big mouth turned you on?” He glanced at Ignis, and felt a shudder run down his spine at the smoldering heat in green eyes. 

Ignis licked his lips, “ As I said, no matter the reason.”

Noctis chuckled shakily again, and smiled into the pillow where he hid his face. He’d have to keep that in mind for the future. Right now, he had a feeling there were better things to be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed the read! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
